


Neighbors

by lovelyrhink (crimsonwinter)



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett and Link
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, het nsfw, link/jessie (implied), rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/lovelyrhink
Summary: “We need to talk about this.”“I thought we were.”
Relationships: Jessie McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> The mythical wives are not present in this story, but sex is mentioned.

Something must’ve been in Rhett’s mug. A few weeks ago, Rhett took the opportunity during a gmmore guessing game to make comments unlike anything he’s teased before. He sat there, smiling like a married man shouldn’t, as he reminded Link how easy it would be for them to fuck each other’s wives.

Rhett’s got a dirty mouth, sure, and he’s made implications for show, but this confession was strange. It was like he rushed to say it, then took the time to sway Link. Joking, but not really. His words leave Link horny and confused.

“Theoretically,” said the madman, “one of us could sneak over to the other’s home because we live close enough. Probably going unnoticed.”

Link had tried to fight him off, but the man was insistent. Detailing his ‘scenario’ like he’s thought about it to the point of familiarity, as if memory or dream.

Link had dropped the subject after filming that day, even when Rhett nudged him with eyebrows raised. However, when the episode came out mid-December, Link scrubbed to the 9 minute mark to watch the interaction play out. The vision of him onscreen is flustered, tongue-tied as Rhett speaks without shame. Link clicks backwards through time to hear the words again, remembering the nonchalance in Rhett’s voice, and the nervousness that twisted up his belly.

Being with Rhett in the studio, Link could hardly think straight, and it shows. The video captures his embarrassment, his stutter, but not the fever shrieking through Link at the proposition. Not the way Link felt afterwards: doubtful, adamant, and titillated by the possibility. Privately, Rhett’s words snake through him. Inevitable corruption.

The secret lustful feelings Link has for Rhett’s wife worsen after the comment. He lies awake at night and thinks about his neighbors. How easily he could walk in one afternoon and disrupt their perfect white-picket fantasy with a push of his hips, and how obviously Rhett wants him to do just that. Link lies awake and thinks about how he would do it, if he could.

* * *

On Friday, Rhett invites Link over for dinner. Eager to move past this strangeness and get back to platonic dining with the McLaughlins, Link readily agrees. When Rhett clarifies that Link’s wife will not be joining them, butterflies erupt at the thought of him, Rhett, and Jessie alone. Excited, he forgoes cologne and dresses in dark colors he thinks she’ll like.

He knocks out of courtesy when he arrives, but there’s only one McLaughlin at the door. “Hey, neighbor.”

Rhett’s a vision in a baby blue button-up and gray jeans, grinning at Link with one hand in his pocket.

Link peeks behind him, sensing no female presence in the house. “Where’s-?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? It’s just the two of us tonight.” Rhett gestures inside. “Please, come in.”

Link steps into the warmth of his best friend’s home, meticulously dressed for the season. The table is set with candles and covered dishes steam their warmth quietly. There’s some low jazz music playing, and the smell of warm cooking spices make Link’s uneasy belly churn. Rhett steps around him, leading him toward the dining table, then pulls a chair out for him.

Link takes his seat as Rhett pours some red wine into his glass. Why does this feel like a date?

When Rhett fills his own glass and takes his place across the table, Link can hardly breathe. He watches dumbly as Rhett brushes a handsome curl off his forehead, and then his small mouth is moving. Link takes a sip of wine and blinks.

“Pasta and red meat tonight,” says Rhett. “Daddy’s choice.”

Link takes another sip, but he can’t taste it.

“Would you like some?”

Rhett offers Link a scoopful of something warm and cheesy and Link awkwardly holds out his plate. How many times has he dined with Rhett alone? How many nights have they spent together not-talking about something they should be talking about? What’s happening, why am I here? thinks Link, and why is Rhett looking at me like that?

The two men eat in silence. Between the wine and the carbs, Link returns to himself and remembers where he is, and who he’s dining with. He’s safe, and Rhett’s a friend, and that dark, lustful look in Rhett’s eye is merely a fantasy. What he said all those weeks ago was a tease, and Link’s desire to dine with Rhett’s wife is inappropriate.

Halfway through their meal, Rhett says, “I want you to have sex with Jessie.”

Link nearly chokes on a meat chunk. “Rhett, stop, it’s over-“

“I’m serious.” Rhett sets down his fork. “I want you to fuck my wife. Behind my back.”

Is the house getting warmer? Link stares at Rhett. He’s not kidding. He’s not kidding.

“Behind my back,” Rhett repeats. “Then tell me about it. Or she will. Next time, I’ll watch.”

Next time? Sir, you’re insatiable.

“Say something.”

“You’re insane.”

Rhett closes his mouth, eyes steely and determined. He regards Link with that face- _that smug fucking face!_ -and puts his fingers to his lips.

“Tell me, Link. If you could, how would you do it?”

“Let’s not talk about that.”

“If I left the door unlocked,” Rhett goes on. “And I’m out of the house, and she’s home, and the kids are away. How would you start?

Quiet falls, and the men lock eyes as they each take large mouthfuls of wine. Dinner lies forgotten, half-eaten.

Link swallows dryly. Rhett’s a maniac fisherman, and Link’s live bait, twisting in the fray. His white fish belly flips as lust swallows him whole.

“I’d text you to let you know I’m coming over, knowing you’re not there.”

“Don’t- don’t text me,” Rhett hisses. Hands pressed flat to the tablecloth, Rhett’s greedy, tense with hungry anticipation.

Link feeds him a little more. “Sh-she’s in kitchen when I get there.”

“My good little housewife.”

“Rhett-“

The dining table jostles as Rhett stands, abruptly gesturing to the couch. “Can we sit? Please, Link.”

Link watches as Rhett moves to the living room, wine in hand. Wordlessly, Link goes to him, taking his glass. They take sips and make shy eyes at each other, emptying their glasses before setting aside and turning towards each other. The house is too quiet, and Rhett’s too big and curly and handsome, and Link feels nervous, and horny, and stupid-

“Link.”

“We need to talk about this.”

“I thought we were.”

Now, Rhett’s a man’s man. He knows what he wants, and when he wants it, he doesn’t back down. And poor, simple Link. Link will give him anything he wants.

“Jessie’s in the kitchen when I come in. I don’t bring her anything because we’re close and it’s fine.”

“What is she wearing?”

Undeniable, it’s undeniable. This is what they’re doing. Link gulps, digging the heels of his hands into his thighs. His whole body screams for him to keep talking. “Your wife’s in yoga pants and this soft white top. Her hair’s down and she’s wearing slippers. Real domestic like.”

Rhett closes his eyes and groans. The noise goes straight to Link’s cock and he fixates on how Rhett shifts his body. “So you say hello, yeah, yeah. Then how does it start?”

His friend’s impatience makes Link burn with heat, but the thought of his friend’s pretty wife turning his attention on him makes him even hotter. He’s caught between the fantasies, one before his eyes and the other behind them, so he ropes onto desire and lets the poetry of his lust pull him through.

“She throws her arms around me and kisses me. She kisses me like she’s done it before.”

Another groan, and Rhett lolls his head. He fixes his eyes on Link and pleads.

“She doesn’t mention you at all, actually. She just, um.” Link shifts, vulnerable. He thinks about what he’d want the beauty to do for him, to him, and closes his eyes to imagine. “She just takes me upstairs to the master bedroom, that’s all. She’s like you, she wants to get it goin’.”

“Yeah, get it goin’.”

Link balks, suddenly shy, but Rhett’s right there to guide him. Rhett stiffens up and leans back, nudging a little closer to Link as he asks, “Where do you touch her?”

“Her waist. Gosh, Rhett, I’m always looking at her waist. It’s just, the lines of her- and, so, I touch her body. I run my hands all over her, and she-“

“She likes being felt up.”

“Yeah, and she kisses me again, and starts guiding me back to the bed.” Link’s nails dig into his knees. “Your bed. The master.”

“You get on top of her.”

“Hnng, yeah, I do. And I put my hands under her shirt, and I touch her there.”

“Where?”

“You know where.”

Both men are tense, eyes closed as they strain to conceal their attraction. Link goes to cross his ankles and finds himself completely hard and poking his dress pants. He peeks at Rhett, who he prays can’t see it. No, Rhett’s biting his lip, head tipped back in deep, deep fantasy. It’s too real, and Link likes him too much to check if he’s hard, so he shuts his eyes and keeps talking.

“Her legs are around me, Rhett, and she’s grabbing me all over, and she’s hot for me. She wants me to fuck her in your bed.”

“Link-“

“I put my hand on her, down there, and she’s w-wet for me.”

“Link, you can touch yourself.”

Link’s eyes fly open. “What- no, I can’t-“

Rhett’s almost on him. He’s close, one arm thrown behind the back of the couch, his body angled into Link. Two pairs of eyes watch as Rhett takes Link’s hand and places it on Link’s strained erection. “Please, do this for me.”

“She’s your _wife._ ”

“I know. My _wife_.”

Rhett gives an encouraging squeeze to Link’s hand and pulls away, and Link hates how much he wishes Rhett would keep it there. He feebly begins to squeeze himself instead, awkward under Rhett’s watchful eyes, but when Rhett starts making breathless, wheezy sounds of interest, Link boldly goes.

“She touches me like this, through my pants.”

“Does she take your dick out?”

“Yeah, she does.”

“Can I see?”

Link halts, finds his friend squeezing his own cock in the dark next to him, looking feral and pink in the face. Rhett’s tense like he’s never been, and his dark eyes flick downwards as Link unbuckles and takes his cock out. It’s the most intimate thing he’s ever done; it feels natural that it should be with Rhett. Instantly, Rhett mirrors him, and his cock springs forth, bare.

“Come on, Link,” Rhett urges, fingers squeezing at his thickness.

Link can no longer close his eyes. “Fuck, you’re big.”

“That’s what she said.”

Slowly, Link begins stroking himself. He thinks about the beautiful brunette in question touching him like this, and with it arrives the image of her slender fingers on Rhett. He thinks about Rhett fucking her with that cock, and how good the thickness must feel, and then he’s thinking about his cock, and what his cock would feel like for her, and what she’d sound like…

“She likes my cock,” Link declares. “She sounds pretty when I slip inside her.”

“And you’re on top.”

“I’m on top, and I’m inside your wife. She holds onto me, and I fuck her.”

Rhett moans, tightening his hand on himself. Link’s breathing hard, watching Rhett, watching Rhett watching him, and he wants to make Rhett come like this. He wants to be the McLaughlin plaything, teasing them both, fucking them both, coming by the house whenever he pleases to fuck and get fucked. It’s never been more clear how much he desires the man on the couch with him, how badly he wants to watch him fall apart. Biting his lip, Link picks up his pace to match Rhett and seeks to finish them both.

“She’s so wet, Rhett. You’re not there and she’s so wet for me, and I fuck her so good. She gets inches from me she’s never gotten from you, and she’s moaning a lot.”

“Fuck, Link, fuck.”

“And then I turn her around and fuck her from behind. I hold her hips and fuck her deep so she can feel me.”

“She feels you, oh god.”

Rhett’s release is nearing, this Link knows because he feels it in himself. He’s only watching Rhett now.

“Maybe I pull her hair and t-touch her clit. Maybe I want her to come on my cock.”

“She will, Link, she will.”’

Link pitches his voice low, jerking quickly. “That’s it, girl. You like my cock. Now come for me.”

Rhett whines, arching off the couch as he comes over his fist. He throws his head back and his curls tremble as pleasure rumbles through him, and the sight makes Link come, squeezing out his finish with vice-like urgency. Rhett’s thighs twitch as he slumps back, and Link’s cock eeks out the last pearly beads.

As they breathe, silence returns to the house. The Christmas decorations glitter at them, and the unfinished meal at the dining table sits forgotten. The low jazz is still playing, and the den is warm with the smell of sex. Link blinks through his haze and spots a portrait of Mr. and Mrs. McLaughlin across the way.

Somehow, he doesn’t feel ashamed.

“Rhett,” Link says, after tucking his cock back in. “Are things going to be different now?”

Rhett idly swipes a fingertip through the come on his jeans. He buttons himself back up before answering. “Depends. Do you really want to do what you just told me?”

Boneless and dumb with pleasure, Link smiles at his friend. “You have no idea.”


End file.
